It's A Surprise!
by Animegal9215
Summary: It's Luffy's birthday but Nami has no idea what to get him. Can she figure it out before the day ends? LuNa


Okay so this was a little One-shot that I dreamt up when I couldn't get to sleep so in honor of Luffy's birthday, please enjoy!

_**It's a Surprise**_

Disclaimer: If I did own One Piece, Luffy and Nami would be together by now.

* * *

It was an unusually peaceful morning upon the Thousand Sunny. The seagulls flew around the ship, cheerfully chattering to each other while the waves playfully lapped against the ship. Nami lay in her bed, dozing peacefully. It was rare that she was able to sleep in peace so she took her chances where she could get it. Unfortunately today wasn't one of those days.

"WOOOHOOO!" a voice yelled out.

Nami's head shot up. She made the mistake of turning on her side but she turned too far and fell out of bed.

"Ouch!" Nami exclaimed as she rubbed her butt. "What the hell is going on?"

In the boys room Luffy was up and jumping around. He could barely contain his excitement, but then again when could he ever?

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing?" Usopp asked rubbing his eyes. He looked over to the clock that was next to him. His eyes shot open. "Luffy! It's 6:30 in the morning! How the hell are you awake! Chopper! Chopper! Luffy's sick! Sick I tell you!" Usopp yelled as he shook Chopper senseless.

Sanji opened his eyes. "Shitty captain. Even I don't wake up this early to make breakfast," he mumbled. He rose up to face Luffy. "Oi Luffy, if you woke Nami-san and Robin-chan, you'll be in deep shit."

"Yohoho, so much excitement this early in the morning," Brook said.

"Someone shut him up!" exclaimed Franky as he placed his pillow over his head.

"Yo Luffy why the hell are you up and excited so early?" Zoro asked simply. Usopp stopped shaking Chopper. Sanji looked annoyed. Franky got rid of his pillow and Brook stopped laughing. They all looked at Zoro.

Zoro sweat dropped and looked at them all. "What?"

_'Why didn't I think of that?'_ they all thought to themselves.

"Hey minna! Don't you know what day it is today?" Luffy asked. All attention turned to him. They shook their heads.

"It's my birthday!" shouted Luffy. The boys all looked at him in shock. Usopp looked at the calendar that they had up and sure enough there it was. May 5th – Luffy's birthday.

"Damn he's right!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Of course I'm right! I don't forget birthdays, unlike some people!" Luffy called out as he ran onto the deck.

Sanji sighed a lit a cigerrete. "I suppose I should get breakfast ready now that Luffy has gone and woken everyone up huh?" Everyone agreed and Sanji made his way onto the deck.

--

"Navigator-san, are you okay?" the raven-haired women asked Nami.

Nami looked up and got off the floor. "Uh yeah I think so. Do you know what's going on?"

Robin pointed to the calendar. "I believe this would be the cause of our captain being more excited than usual."

Nami examined the date and her eyes widened. "It's Luffy's birthday?" she asked. Robin nodded.

"That would be it," she answered.

"Damnit! I haven't got him a present! Have you Robin?" the younger girl asked.

Robin produced a paper package. "I have actually."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I bet I'm the only one who hasn't gotten him anything! What do I do?" Nami cried out. Before Robin could answer they heard Sanji call out.

"Minna, breakfast is ready! Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" he called out. Robin made her way to the deck while Nami scrambled to get ready and made her way to the kitchen.

Once she get there the kitchen was bustling full of life as usual. Sanji was laying the table, Franky and Usopp were having an intense discussion, Brook was playing on his violin while Chopper and Luffy were dancing, Robin was reading and Zoro was dozing. Nami thought it was safest to sit next to Zoro.

"Good morning Nami-san!" cried out the love-cook himself, Sanji.

"Oh, good morning Sanji-kun. Hey did you know that it was Luffy's birthday?" Nami asked. Sanji shook his head.

"I think we all forgot," Sanji replied.

Nami sighed a breath of relief. "Good, that means no one else has got a present for him right?"

"Uh actually Nami-san, I'm cooking a special birthday dinner for Luffy," Sanji said. Nami's head jerked to face Sanji.

"Nani?"

"And Brook's gonna be playing a song, Franky is building an extension on the ship for him and Usopp, Chopper and Marimo-head here are performing some kind of skit," Sanji explained.

"Oi who are you calling Marimo-head, ero-cook?" Zoro asked as he lazily opened one eye. Before she could hear even more, Nami got up and headed over to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, happy birthday," Nami said as she patted him on the back. Luffy grinned.

"Thanks Nami! You remembered!" he exclaimed.

Nami rubbed the back of her head. "Uh actually, I forgot. Robin reminded me this morning."

"Nani?! Not fair!" Luffy cried out in despair. He looked at Nami sadly. "So you don't have a present for me?"

"Uh, uh… actually I do," Nami stammered out. "But it's a surprise!"

Luffy cheered up and ran off to sit next to Usopp. Nami sighed. _'Now what the hell do I do?'_

_--_

Knock knock. Nami knock on the door of the boy's room. Normally she would never stoop as low as this but she was desperate. She had already tried all the other crew members for their ideas for a present for Luffy but it had proved unsuccessful These three were her last hope.

"Who is it?" called a voice from inside.

"The devil that wears prada. Who do you think it is?" Nami called out sarcastically.

The door slowly opened to reveal Usopp on the other side. "Sorry we have to take precautions that you're not Luffy."

"And who says that you're not the devil that wears prada?" Zoro called out from the other side of the room.

In one swift movement Nami strutted over there and hit him on the head, showing him no mercy.

"Um what's wrong Nami?" Chopper asked, wanting to change the subject.

The anger cleared off her face. "I need help," she said.

"With what?" Usopp asked.

"With a present for Luffy!" Nami cried out. "I have no idea in hell on what to get him!"

"Well why don't you just pair up with someone and ask if you can give their present together?" Usopp suggested.

"And leach off someone? No I want to give Luffy something personal, like how you guys are doing the skit or how Brook is writing a song," Nami explained.

"Why don't you give him his own debt?" Zoro said and chuckled at his own joke. Nami hit him yet again.

"So any good ideas? Nami asked.

Usopp and Chopper shook their heads while Zoro still rubbed his. Nami held her head down in defeat. She got up to leave.

"Oh before I go please answer this for me; how did you get pulled into this skit Zoro?" Nami asked.

"I couldn't think of anything else plus these two blackmailed me," Zoro explained.

Nami smiled. "Well done you two, I'm proud," she said. Usopp and Chopper smiled and with that Nami left.

--

Night had come and the whole crew was in the dining room. There was a humongous spread of all sorts of meat on the table thanks to Sanji. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Except Nami. She was still nervous like hell because after the party that was it. No more waiting time. And she still hadn't found the perfect present.

_'But why am I overreacting?'_ she had thought to herself time and time again. _'Unless, is it possible that I like Luffy than more than a friend?' _Nami thought back to all those times she was saved by Luffy. With Arlong, when she was sick and when she was captured by Enel. Luffy had always been there.

"Alright it's time for our present to Luffy!" yelled Usopp. Luffy was ecstatic. "Okay for the record none of us will be playing ourselves tonight so now that we've gotten that cleared up, lets get started!"

As Chopper made his way to his position and Zoro dragged his feat to the corner of the room where the makeshift 'stage' was, the skit began.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" belted out Usopp. "I'm going to become the Pirate King but before I do that let me introduce you to my crew as I met them."

Chopper walked towards Usopp. "I'm Roronoa Zoro and I'm going to become the world's best swordsman." Usopp and Chopper then looked back at Zoro, as it was his line.

"I'm going to kill those two for this," mumbled Zoro. He walked up to join his two crewmates. Usopp and Chopper urged him to go. Zoro sighed and took a deep breath getting ready to speak. "I'm Nami!" he yelled in a unusually high pitched voice. "And I'm going to map the entire world."

As the mini play went on, the entire crew was in fits of laughter. By the time it ended almost everyone had a stitch in their side.

"Okay time for the cake!" Sanji called out after everyone had calmed down.

They started to sing happy birthday as the cake came out. Luffy blew out the candles and grabbed the knife to cut it but just as he was about to Franky yelled out: "Don't forget, you have to kiss the nearest girl as you touch the bottom!"

Everyone laughed and cheered except for Nami who realized she was right next to Luffy.

"Oh c'mon guys, I'm sure Luffy doesn't—" Nami started but was cut off.

"Who said I didn't?" Luffy said and cut the cake. As soon as the knife touched the bottom, Luffy quickly pecked Nami on her cheek.

Nami's cheek immediately turned pink but before she could say anything there were a whole bunch of wolf whistles and cheers coming from the rest of the crew, except for Sanji who was looking crestfallen because no one suggested that he had to do that on his birthday.

As they all sat down with the cake, little was heard from among the crew as they were all enjoying the cake. Nami ate intently and smiled to herself. She had finally figured out what to give her captain.

"Luffy, can you come out here for a moment?" Nami asked as she beckoned him to the deck. The two slipped out quietly as the party went on.

"Are you having fun?" Nami asked casually.

"Mhm! Robin, got me a book about meat, Usopp, Chopper and Usopp performed that awesome play, Brook wrote me a song, Franky built a new extension on the ship in honor of me, Sanji cooked me a meal and you—" Luffy stopped.

"I haven't given you my present have I?" Nami said. Luffy shook his head.

"Well I brought you out here so I could give it too you now," Nami said as she made her way closer to her captain. When she was only inches away she took a deep breath.

'It's now or never,' and with that thought she slowly placed her lips onto his, kissing him deeply.

When she got no response from him, Nami's heart fell. She was about to pull away from him when she felt two hands make their way around her waist. Before she knew it she was pulled back in to the kiss. Nami kissed back passionately, not wanting the moment to end.

Sadly it did have to because they had to breathe sometime. As they panted, almost out of breath, Luffy looked at Nami smiling.

"Was that my present?" he asked grinning.

Nami nodded, smiling. Luffy brought her closer.

"It was the best present I've ever gotten," and with that he kissed her again.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Well hopefully you did as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!


End file.
